Dancing With Cereal
by BlueMango
Summary: Lately Dominique hasn't been able to contain her happiness-even to the point where she dances with cereal. Her life starts to take a turn, though, when Teddy Lupin spots her in the act! Is the turn for better or for worse? Rating just to be safe. R&R, thx
1. It just HAD to be you!

Hello all! Thanks for taking the time to read my story featuring Teddy Lupin and Dominique Weasley! WOOTT! This story will probably have a few more chapters-a few more chapters I hope you will enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: The characters and story of _Harry Potter _belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Oh, and don't forget to slip a review, thanks 8)

* * *

><p>Dominique had an epiphany one day while eating cereal-an epiphany she was glad had come.<p>

Chomp...

"_Oh, your sister is beautiful, flawless even..."_

Dominique's eyebrow twitched in remembrance at the one time-or the many times-adults had complimented her "flawless" sister, Victoire.

**Chomp...**

"_I worry for Dominique. How will she live up to the perfect Victoire?" _

Her "friends" had said this another time behind her back.

_Clink._

Her spoonful of corn flakes hit the milky bowl when she had the realization. Ever since Dominique had been growing up, people-adults and friends-had fed her lines, always comparing her to her "perfect" sister." She was young and naïve, believing the words of strangers she had only met once. Those people's words then affected her when she grew older-making Dominique live the life of a clichéd move: living in the shadow of her perfect sister...

It was kind of ironic because Victoire wasn't perfect at all-after all, Dominique had had enough fights with her sister to know. Clenching her teeth, Dominique had had enough of people's false words. _No more! _She thought to herself, a state of zen coming on.

Somewhere in her heart she felt that she was really moving on.

Dominique smiled, glad that her head was slowly clearing of the past, knowing that she could move on-not continue living in the shadow of her sister. She couldn't wait for her sister to come home so she could give her a big hug-showing that she loved her and that she was glad that she was alive. Dominique grew impatient as she glanced up at the clock in her room. It had already been a half an hour and Victoire had not been back-where was she?

To distract herself, Dominique turned on the radio and listened to some cheesy pop song. Even though the lyrics were awful, her ears were content with the beat. As her stomach growled, she took a few more bites of her cereal. The song overpowered her and Dominique quickly broke into a dance full of stirring emotions she could not hide: happiness, wisdom, satisfaction, and love. As she twirled around with the cereal bowl in hand, Dominique let loose-quite the opposite of her reserved self. She didn't stop to think twice-even though she was surprised with a bubble of emotion.

As Dominique waved her arms, some cereal spilled out of the bowl. She didn't care because spilling cereal was...

"This is worth the watch."

Dominique stopped as soon as she heard another voice in the room-more specifically, Teddy Lupin.

Oh Merlin...

Dominique set down the bowl and walked to forward to Teddy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you sister, but I got another treat." Dominique clenched her fist, her feelings of happiness were being trampled by the smug expression on Teddy's face.

"Well, sad to say she isn't here. Now, if you will, _please_ leave." She tried to be patient with him but his smug expression didn't last-it disfigured into a bundle of howling laughter.

"Teddy! Get out!" She slammed the door, angry because Teddy could use what he saw to blackmail her. She went to the window to make sure he really was leaving-he was, but he was still laughing. Doninique wished for her sister to get home quicker, hoping her feelings of appreciation were still there. It was kind of hard to wait when an arrogant jerk had just seen her dancing with a bowl of cereal in hand. With the embarrassing thoughts in mind, Dominque blushed.

"What kind of treat am I?" Dominique whispered to herself in confusion as she looked out the window once more. Teddy smirked as he got on his broom. As he started to fly away, his vibrant turquoise hair shimmered-it was laughing at her as well. Dominique knew he wouldn't let the moment go-no, he would be back.

But would he be back for Victoire or another accidental treat? Dominique cupped her face in embarrassment even though no one was there. She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the crackle of her cereal.

Metaphorically, the crackling cereal was how Dominique felt inside-explosive.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Want to see more? Please, by all means, review-you know you want to! Will update as soon as possible.<p>

Thanks to mew-tsubaki for being my Beta!


	2. Something is blooming

Hello again. Been a while, I know. But, here is chapter 2. I hope that this will make up for all that time. Thanks and enjoy the sizzling story of Dominique and Teddy.

Disclaimer: The characters and story of _Harry Potter _belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

><p>Dominique crumpled into her worn blue beanbag; it had shown how much she had loved her past birthday present from her family. There was something magical about the beanbag that relaxed her, soothed her even. She was writing in her notebook, studying for her next test—she scribbled and scrabbled to keep up with the words pulsing inside her brain. Who knew magic was a lot of work! She smiled in relief, knowing that she was on Easter Vacation, knowing that she could breathe and relax. Setting down her pencil, she sighed a deep breath...<p>

It was cut off quickly when someone thudded against the front door, opened it, and walked right in without an invitation—that someone was Teddy. Without time to react, she froze on instinct. "Teddy! You could knock you kno—"

Dominique couldn't speak; there was something off about Teddy. His eyes were dazed, and his hair was limp, his unsaid thoughts locked in his head.

"Teddy?" Dominique asked, not knowing how to react but standing up anyway. His eyes were focused on the ground while he sneakily plopped his tall body on her beanbag. He let out a big sigh and rolled over, as if inviting Dominique to soothe him. Dominique eyed him with a little quirk to her mouth but she held back, confused as to what was happening.

"It's just one of those shitty days. I don't feel like doing anything, I—" He looked at her with a perk in his eyebrow, but he closed his mouth. "Never mind."

"Oh, it's something, all right. You just don't want to tell me. And why are you here? Out of all the places you wind up on a crappy day, why here?" she said while getting down to face him; again he looked away when she made eye contact with him. "Teddy. Just tell me."

"I just felt like it, that's all. There's no one at home so…" He reached out to her, as if needing someone to fill the empty void but then pulled back, knowing he couldn't be too dependent on someone he didn't know too well. Dominique reached as he pulled back, the two playing tug-of-war with each other's hands. Their hands met in the middle, trying to balance the delicate line of tension between them. The two were equally confused and wondered what to do next or how to support each other. It was an odd moment, as they had never really talked since it was always with Victoire.

"I don't know what to say." She plopped down in the beanbag next to him. He eyed the confusion in her eyes and the otherworldly stare as if she held some secret knowledge, knowledge he wanted to know. She returned his stare with an equal amount of interest, wondering what kind of person he was and how his past had affected him and how he would change because of it.

"So, what's up?" She grinned, trying to lighten the load, hoping it would work.

Teddy smirked. "Nothing much, just missing my parents on this crappy day."

Dominique knew she had hit a sore spot, an unknotted nerve, but she didn't know how she could help as she had never really talked to him before.

"So, what did you do today?" She tried to settle herself out of the awkward feeling while lying next to him.

"Not much. Just stayed in my bed, moped around, played with some spells, and used the computer. I couldn't focus on anything at all, though." His eyebrows sunk inward and his mouth drew into a line of sadness.

"Why?" Dominique asked as she tried to formulate what to say next.

"Y'know, my parents, Dominique, not here—me, alone…"

"Yeah…" She regretted what she said, but she had to ask because she didn't know of another way to help him. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He grinned as he rested his head in his hands. "I just needed to be somewhere—here, that is…"

"What? Did you want another treat? Well, no way!" She sat up, remembering yesterday and how he could blackmail her with what he had seen.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. You overthink things. Just be like your sister." He smiled but then realized what he had said. "Dom, sorry…"

"It's those type of words that I'm sick of hearing. I'm me, Dominique, the sister—not the shadow—of Victoire." She looked him straight in the eye, the walls between quickly breaking as their conversation flowed naturally.

Teddy shot up next to Dominique. "Look. I'm sorry. I've never really talked to you, so…"

"You're talking to me now, right? I admit, I've never talked to you before either, but all you do is come here to see Victoire to who-knows-what." She clenched the beanbag while he watched the disappointment in her face.

"Yeah, let's just start from here. It's all we can do, right?" He smirked as she looked at him, grinning a lovely grin.

"Yeah." She nodded; a new determination to hurdle over the wall was flowing within her. Teddy felt his heart beat faster as the determination jumped from her and reached out to him; it made him want to catch up and get to know her as well.

"So, what were you doing today?"

"Studied for a potions test, ate lunch with my brother, and danced some more in my room."

He nodded as he listened. "So, you like to dance, huh?"

"And just dance in my room. Something you're not going to see again." She nodded in agreement to herself.

"Oh, really?" Teddy flicked his wand and the radio turned on to a very loud volume. Teddy got up and put his hand in front of hers.

"Well, I'll get to see _you_ look dumb while dancing." She grinned as the groovy beat started to take over her and she grabbed his hand.

"Oh, I've got moves." He moved around in what he thought was a swift motion, but Dominique burst out laughing.

"You look like a walrus." She flapped her arms around.

"Oh, yeah." He flapped his arms more and circled around her. She saw his lovely hair bob up and down and some sweat trickle down his shaped face. She stopped smiling as the music took over and she took his flapping arm. His eyes bugged out, not expecting Dominique to do that—but he let her do as she pleased. She intertwined her fingers with his and laughed. Teddy joined her as they waltzed throughout the room, messing up the carpet, and, as the finale of the song came, they jumped on the beanbag.

"That—was,"—Teddy breathed in and out—"sweet."

Dominique nodded; no words could be formulated as she sweated and quickly breathed in and out. As they cooled down, the two looked up at the ceiling.

"This was fun," Dominique said. "Hopefully it took your mind off some things."

"You just reminded me."

"Right," She said as she moved to face him.

"But I feel changed after today. No point in moping, but there is a point in being happy is what I learned."

"That's good that you learned that. I've learned that letting go and having fun makes people share their energy and that creates something great, just like now." She smiled as Teddy leaned in towards her, his nose touching hers.

"Thanks," He said while Dominique pressed her forehead against his.

"You're welcome," Dominique said as she put her hand on his. He slowly slid his free hand on her stomach and moved along the healthy curve of her body to her hip. She felt static from his touch and her fingers trailed up and down his arm.

"Who knows where we'll go from here?" Dominique laughed as Teddy slowly mmm'd to her words, leaning into her neck. He could feel her breath on his head and her heart beat comfortably. That was how he felt with her—comfortable. Words couldn't describe the two's emotions; they just intimately acknowledged each other in the silence.

"Thanks," He said again as he felt Dominique nod. They needed each other, two souls slowly connecting, not knowing where the future led, and not knowing what they were doing. Teddy kissed the nape of her neck as she lay back on the beanbag.

"Thank you," He said once more as she responded with "You're welcome." She shifted his glimmering hair so she could see his eyes; they were responding to hers. His hand was placed gently on hers and he moved her soft hair, his body placed not forcefully over her, but gently. He leaned down, but she leaned up and kissed him, and he hugged her body as their mouths locked, paused, breathed and kissed once or twice more. The realization was unreal, the two had found each other, it was a powerful and secret moment that only they shared as they kissed in appreciation of one another.

They both stopped as the door slammed open and Victoire came in with tears in her face, but she stopped crying as she saw Teddy sitting on top of Dominique.

It was almost so perfect, but not so perfect in that the reality was kicking in.

* * *

><p>Well, did you like it? Did you feel the tension and the love? What about the sudden ending? If you'd like, Let me know by slipping a review ;)<p>

Thanks for reading!~


End file.
